


Until Death Do Us Part

by DerekHaleGirl97



Series: Girl!Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Derek Feels, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Hurt Stiles, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, Protective Derek, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Finds Out About Derek/Stiles Relationship, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Spark Stiles Stilinski, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:21:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerekHaleGirl97/pseuds/DerekHaleGirl97
Summary: Stiles goes missing. Derek and Scott go to unorthodox lengths to find her, but will it be too late to save her?





	

Stiles stood next to Scott during the Memorial, looking over the audience with caution as she looked for the Darach. She had spent the last half hour trying to convince her Dad that the supernatural was real and that she spent the last year trying to save the town from creatures that came close to killing her in the past. Her father refused to believe that his daughter had risked her life over and over again with a rag-tag team of creatures mostly consisting of werewolves. Stiles also mentioned that said werewolves were her best friend, Scott and complicated love interest, Derek Hale. 

From the moment they meet, Stiles and Derek had been dancing around the fact that they were brewing some form of relationship. Stiles had a crush on the werewolf, and the man seemed to be even more emotionally constipated when he was around her. They didn't see how Stiles always gravitated to Derek, or how Derek took a moment to sniff her strawberry scented hair with the incredulous looks from the others who caught him doing it. It was always sexual tension between the two, and almost all the pack members wondered when the two were going to realize their feelings for each other and get on with it. 

Honestly, they almost did, that night Stiles had held Derek up in the pool for two hours. Afterward, the two meet up at her place and sort of confessed. Well, Stiles said she liked him, but Derek, being the stone-cold guy he was, said that he didn't want a relationship. Stiles didn't blame him, he basically had the worst luck in romance, but nonetheless, she was disappointed that they didn't go up the next level. They mutually stayed friends until the tension came when Derek started seeing Jennifer. Stiles hated the fact that he dove right in, while back then he said he didn't want anything romantic. That just made her feel like he rejected her in favor for someone prettier, someone around his age (if he was that much older, she couldn't tell), with a clean slate. 

Maybe that's why Derek chose Jennifer, she didn't have any connections to the supernatural. She wasn't a hunter or anything. She was human, just like Stiles, but Stiles' best friend was a supernatural and she somewhat delves into it too once she realized that she had a spark of magic in her. Stiles was still human, but with magic which is, of course, not what Derek wanted. He wanted someone who was free from the world he lived in, someone new who didn't realize how dangerous he can be, and someone who knew very little of the constant battle that surrounded them. He wanted someone like Jennifer, not someone like Stiles. 

Stiles flinches as her phone pings, indicating her that she had received the message. She took out her phone and checked it, seeing that she had a message from Derek saying he needed to see her. Stiles frowned, wondering why Derek needed to see her if he was at the hospital with Cora. Then, she realized it could be from the Darach trying to get a hold of her. Stiles looked around the room, then next to her as she showed Scott the message. 

"Why is Derek messaging you?" Scott asked, confused as well. 

"It's not Derek, it's the Darach," Stiles says and looks Scott dead in the eye. He gives her a worried glance before turning back to look at the stage. 

"I'm not letting you go alone," Scott says, uncertainty in his voice. Stiles sighs and looks at the stage. 

"And we can't leave either, because what if she goes after the teachers?" She asked and Scott huffed in frustration. "I'll be fine, Scott," 

"Alright," Scott says, finally turning back to Stiles. There was a pit in his stomach, worried for his best friend to be going in alone defenseless and unprepared. He knew that she could use her spark to defend herself, but he didn't want to take any chances since Stiles was still so new to it. "But call me if something goes wrong, okay?"

"Okay." Stiles breathes before making her way out of the auditorium. 

The corridors of the high school were nearly black, only a few windows illuminated the halls as she made her way down the halls. With her spark, she could feel the magic flowing through the air, heightening her senses to the point where she could almost see the flows of magic in the air. She sensed the dark magic when she came close to an empty classroom, it felt cold and it sent a chill down her spine as she came closer. Stiles hesitated when she placed her hand on the door and slowly turned the knob. She pushed it open and walked into the room.

It was Ms. Blake's classroom, and when she looked around, she felt a cold breeze brush against her exposed arms and caused her to have goosebumps, just like the first time during that first day of school. The dark magic was thick in this room, and it only took her a second to realize that she wasn't alone in the room when Jennifer came out of nowhere.

"Ms. Blake?" Stiles called, startled by the sudden appearance. From the very moment Stiles meet Ms. Blake, Stiles had this feeling of dread in her. She never liked being near the English teacher, and when it was made obvious that Derek was in a relationship with her, Stiles was even put more on edge around her. Now, Stiles could feel the black magic radiating off of her as she came closer to her personal space.

Instead of answering, the teacher got out a blunt object (maybe a hammer or a stapler), and hit Stiles aginst her head, knocking her out instantly. Jennifer smirked and grabbed the unconscious girl and dragged her to a chair she had behind her desk. She was barely grabbing her garrote stick before Stiles begins to come to. Stiles wakes up and moves her hand to touch her forehead and pulls it away to see that it's bloodied. She sees Jennifer winding a cord around the stick and tried to rush and get away before Jennifer stops her by pushing her back into the chair.

"What the hell is going on?" Stiles demands, ignoring the pain in her head.

"I'm sorry about this, Stiles, I really am," Jennifer says as she wraps the cord around Stiles' neck.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asked, freezing once she felt the cord around her neck.

"What's necessary. I'm still surprised none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices, but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil." Jennifer says as she begins tightening the cord.

"Stop." Stiles chokes out as she felt the thick cord pressing into her throat.

"Oh, I wish I could. But you don't know the alphas like I do." 

"Please, stop." Stiles begins to feel her throat forcefully close on her, making it harder for her to breathe. 

"But you, Stiles, you're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much. Actually, a girl who knew too much." Jennifer harshly tug on the cord, making Stiles begin to choke as she gasped for air. 

Stiles managed to thread her fingers under the cord, keeping it from choking her any further before she let out a loud scream that could easily be heard from miles. 

***

Scott snapped his head up when he heard the shriek, making his blood turn cold before he ran out of the room in search for Stiles. He felt like it was her like she was calling to him through the currents only she could sense. Scott ran down the hall, cursing at himself for not realizing the real danger of sending Stiles out there alone. 

***

Derek was at his sister's side, watching her sleep as he pondered the thoughts of regret. He can only pray that Cora would make it out okay, it seemed like she was doing better, but he wasn't too sure about it. Stiles assured him that she was going to be okay, and he wanted to believe her, but he couldn't help the dread building up in his stomach like something bad was going to happen. It only got worse once Stiles left, and now he was drowning in it. 

The stillness in the room was interrupted when Derek felt something tugging in his stomach like someone was trying to get his attention. Derek looked around the room, trying to figure out what it was until he heard someone screaming, making him look out the nearby window. The scream sounded distant like it was miles away, but it was close enough for him to hear. It sounded familiar, and Derek tried to place his finger on it then the thought hit him. It sounds like Stiles...

Derek stood up, feeling the tug turn into a pull as the wolf inside him began to whine that his mate was in danger. When Derek first meet Stiles, he always felt this tug in his chest whenever he was near Stiles. He didn't know it at first what it was until much later when he asked Deaton what the pull meant. Deaton explained that it was the wolf part of him that was feeling the pull of the mate, meaning that Stiles was Derek's mate and the pull was the indication of that.

Derek was overjoyed, but once he realized the danger of having his mate, Derek knew he couldn't let Stiles know. So, instead, Derek kept Stiles at arm's length, hoping that keeping her in the friend-zone would keep her safe from the Alpha Pack. However, it seemed now Stiles was in danger, and he needed to get to her fast before it was too late. 

He gave his sister a sorrowful look before he rushed out of the hospital and made his way out the school, following the pull of his mate.

***

Stiles was still screaming at the top of her lungs, and Jennifer was looking at her incredulously. 

"Unbelievable... Do you have any idea what you are?" Jennifer asked Stiles, releasing her grip on the garrote. "You're a spark, like an emissary but with a much more connection to the earth than anyone else... Not only that, I felt the distress signal you gave to your mate, a powerful one at that."

"What?" Stiles asked, coughing for air, and looked at her in disbelief. "I don't even know if that exists or not."

"Mates exist, it's just rare to find one. A mate can mean many things, and many people have ways to describe them. Mostly, they are known to be guardians, those who protect the heart of another. And you, Stiles, are guarding someone's heart without realizing it. You're a different kind of guardian." Jennifer tells her and smiles wide. 

"Get away from my daughter!" Someone shouts and Stiles turns to see her Dad holding a gun at Jennifer. "Drop it!"

Jennifer gets the knife she had tucked away in her pocket, then throws it at the sheriff, hitting him in his chest. He grunts in pain before slumping down against a stack of chairs behind him.

"Dad!" Stiles cries out, trying to make her way over to her father before she is stopped by Jennifer knocking her to the ground with an invisible force. 

"Stiles!" Scott calls as he runs into the room, briefly looking at the sheriff before going after Jennifer. Jennifer smirks and swats him away with her powers, severely injuring him enough for him to spit out blood. Jennifer can hear someone rushing down the hall, and she uses the force of her power to shove a desk at the door, keeping the newcomer out in the hall. Derek appears, looking through the window to look in and see what was happening. Jennifer turns to see Stiles crawling her way to her father. Jennifer grabs Stiles' ankle and pulls her away from her father just far enough to keep her out of reach.

Derek roars at the scene playing in front of him and slams against the door to get it open. Jennifer begins tying up Stiles' wrist with the cord until she heard someone click the safety of a handgun.

"Let her go," The sheriff demands, holding his gun out at Jennifer once again."There was a girl. Years ago, we found her in the woods, her face, and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?" 

"Maybe I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Jennifer makes her way over to the sheriff, causing him to fire, shooting her in the leg. She pauses and watches the wound heal up immediately. " Healers..." Jennifer grabs Stiles' dad by his neck and lifting him into the air, then slams him back into the stack of chairs. "Warriors..." She grabs his sheriff's badge and crushes it under her hand. "Guardians..." She moves close to the sheriff with a wide smirk. "Virgins." Jennifer knocks Stiles' Dad unconscious before turning back to Stiles.

"Stiles?!"Derek shouts as he was still slamming against the door, even when he heard the sound of glass breaking. He managed to break into the room, finding both Scott and the sheriff on the ground, unconscious. Derek turns around to see that there was a broken window. Jennifer had escaped and had taken Stiles with her. 

***

"It appears that Jennifer may have taken Stiles because of her spark," Deaton says while almost all the pack were in the vet clinic with him and the sheriff. "Stiles is a very power entity herself, so it may be that Jennifer would want to kill her for that kind of power."

"Explain to me, again, what the hell is a spark? And more importantly why a high school English teacher would kidnap my daughter to get it?" The Sheriff asked, feeling a little agitated that his only daughter was going to be murdered and he couldn't do anything to stop it. The very sight of Jennifer trying to kill his daughter caused him to go into papa bear mode, but he wasn't strong enough to stop Jennifer from taking Stiles. 

"A spark is a kind of druid that is more in tune with the earth than any other druid. Essentially, Stiles has the ability to feel telluric currents, magic, anything that has to do with the earth. With enough practice, she could actually have the ability to uses magic that could heal wounds on non-supernatural beings." Deaton explains to John, "If I am correct, then Jennifer might kill her to obtain that kind of power for herself." 

"Then we need to hurry," Scott cuts in, looking at both the sheriff and Dr. Deaton. "If she is going to kill Stiles, then we need to find Jennifer before she does, and we have to do it fast."

"How? They could be anywhere in the town, and we're running out of time to find her." Derek tells them, keeping his face blank and emotionless. He didn't want anyone to know that with Stiles missing, Derek's wolf has been scratching his insides like crazy, begging him to go out and search for his mate. It was making him restless, but he had to keep it under control so no one would find out that Stiles was his mate. No one but Deaton knew about Stiles, and he would like to keep it that way. 

"What about the telluric map? If Jennifer was going to kill her for her powers, wouldn't she do it on one of the currents?" Allison asked, taking out the folded map she kept in her pocket. 

"That's still too spread out for us to look. If we go to each place, then it would be too late to get to her if we go to the last place they'll be." Scott tells her, "We need to find her fast, who knows, maybe it could already be too late."

"Don't you dare say that!" John snaps at Scott, an angered look on his face. "Don't you dare say that it could already be too late. She is going to found and she is going to be safe. I will not lose my daughter like this, I refuse to let it happen, and we're going to find her." 

"I think I know where she could be!" Lydia shouts as she rushes into the vet clinic with her notebook. "I don't know why I've been drawing trees, but I think this can give us a clue as to where Stiles could be."

"Let me see," Deaton says and Lydia hands him the notebook. He looks into it, flipping through the pages to see the same exact tree drawing on every page. Deaton pauses as he turns the book upside down and begins to realize that the drawing wasn't of a tree, but of roots. Something clicks and he looks up to meet everyone's glances. "Jennifer took her to the nemeton."

"What the hell is that?" John asked, giving the vet a confused glance.

"A place where druids held rituals, it was a sacred place, and if cut, could cause a nearby village a great misfortune," Deaton explains. "This must be where Jennifer is keeping Stiles, but unfortunately I have no idea where it could be." 

"Then how do we find it then?" Scott asked, now feeling tense.

"There is a way, but it's dangerous," Deaton tells them with a grim look on his face.

"What is it?" Scott asked, looking at Deaton in worry.

"If Stiles is going to be used as a sacrifice, then someone needs to be used as a surrogate sacrifice for her," Deaton tells them.

"You mean to die for her?" Scott asked incredulously. 

"Yes, and I can bring you back, but it comes with a cost. If it goes right, one of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there's something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reasons than one. You'll be giving power back to the Nemeton, a place that hasn't had power for a long time. This kind of power is like a magnet. It attracts the supernatural, the kind of things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with. It will draw them here, like a beacon." Deaton explains. 

"Doesn't sound any worse than anything we've already seen." Derek replies and Deaton looks at him.

"You'd be surprised at what you have yet to see," Deaton says, the tone underlining some foreshadow. Everyone, especially John, looked more nervous at the thought of there being more than just werewolves, banshees, hunters, and kanimas.

"Is that it?" Scott asked and Deaton shakes his head.

"No. It'll also have an effect on the three of you. You won't be able to see it, but you'll feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It'll be a kind of a darkness around your heart, and permanent, like a scar." Deaton replies.

"Like a tattoo," Scott adds, looking at his tattoo in semi-wonder.

"I need someone with a strong connection to Stiles and someone with a strong connection to them as well. Who's willing to do it?" Deaton asked everyone in the group.

John looked like he was going to volunteer, but Derek puts a hand on his shoulder and steps forward. "I'll do it," Derek tells Deaton.

"Are you sure, Derek?" Deaton asked, looking at Derek with uncertainty.

"I already have a darkness around my heart," Derek tells him, "but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to protect Stiles, and if this is the only way to do it, then I will take that risk."

"Why you? I thought you didn't care about her?" Scott asked, glaring at Derek with mistrust.

"I do care about her, and I think I should since she's my mate." Derek snaps at Scott, causing both the teen and the sheriff to look at him in shock.

"Mate? Is that a real thing?" Scott asked and Derek nodded, "Since when?"

"Since the moment I meet you guys in the woods. I haven't told her because I didn't want her to be engrossed even more with all this and the alpha pack would have used her against me if they knew." Derek explains and Scott growls in frustration.

"Can we focus on trying to find Stiles?" Deaton interjects and the two wolves stopped glaring at each other. "Derek, go find something that will help connect you to Stiles, Scott, help me get some things ready. We must do this quickly before it may be too late."

***

Stiles groaned as she slowly woke up, gasping in pain as her head pounds in between her ears, she looked around and found that she was in some kind of dark cellar. She was tied to one of the supporting beams, with her hands tied behind the beam and her upper torso tied to the pole, almost making her immobile. She tugged at the restraints, trying to remember how she got here. Then, the door opens and Stiles looks up to see Jennifer climb down the stairs towards her, smirking wide as she brings in what looked like food and water. Stiles glared at her as Jennifer kneeled down in front of her, taking a rag from her pocket and cleaning off the side of Stiles' face from the blood that seeped down to her cheek.

"Comfortable, Stiles?" Jennifer asked and Stiles scoffed. 

"What are you going to do to me? Kill me?" Stiles asked, still glaring at Jennifer.

"I am going to kill you, Stiles, but I need to gather some more sacrifices first before I can do anything yet," Jennifer replies and holds the water to Stiles' lips. "Now drink." 

"Not until you give me the answers I want," Stiles says, moving her head away from the bottle.

"You might not want to know the truth, Stiles," Jennifer says, but Stiles just rolls her eyes at her.

"Who else are you going to take? Someone from the police force?" Stiles asked and Jennifer smiled wide. 

"No. What do you think a guardian is Stiles?" Jennifer asked.

"Someone who protects something, like the how the police protect the town." Stiles answers and Jennifer smirks.

"Smart answer, but not the correct one. At least in this case," Jennifer tells her, "You see, I need a special kind of guardian in order for me to face the Alphas."

"Who else could it be then?" Stiles asked and Jennifer pats the top of her head.

"I like you, Stiles, you have this personality and whit about you, and it's such a waste to have to destroy that. You're a smart kid, why don't you figure that one on your own?" Jennifer says and pushes the water back to Stiles' lips. "Now eat or else you won't have anything else until I can feed you tomorrow."

"But wait-" Stiles choked when the water goes down the wrong tube and makes her puke the water out as she chokes and gasps for air.

***

"Are you ready, Derek?" Deaton asks as Derek and the others walk into the back room. Derek curtly nods and takes a deep breath before making his way to the large metal tub filled with ice, water, and peppermint leaves.

"What did you bring?" Deaton asked Derek, turning his head to look at him. 

"This necklace." Derek held out a gold chain necklace in his hand. On the end, it had a heart shaped locket with the word 'Love Always' engraved on it. Derek knew inside it had a picture of Stiles' Mom and Dad in it, as well as an empty side that has yet to be filled. "She dropped it in my loft a month ago, and I was planning on giving it back to her, but never really got the chance."

"That's perfect," Deaton says, rolling up his sleeves. "Now I need someone who has a deep connection with you, someone you can hold onto and can pull you back."

"I can do it," Isaac says, stepping forward from the group. "He is my alpha and all." 

"Alright, let's get started," Deaton tells everyone and Derek slips from his shoes and begins to climb into the tub. He shivered once he stepped into the ice-cold water, taking a deep breath before sinking himself into the water until he was neck-deep. He exhales and tries to relax a bit before he is going to be fully submerged in water. 

John kneels down next to Derek and looks him in the eye. "I don't know how I feel about all of this, but please, find where my baby girl is at."

"I promise, sir. We're going to find her, just like you said." Derek promises, nodding his head to the sheriff.

"Good," John nods and gets up and away from Derek. 

Isaac takes his position behind the tub and places his hands on Derek's shoulders. "Ready?"

"Do it." Derek commands and Issac pushes him under the water. Derek holds his breath as the cold water surrounds him, and he can hear his own heart beating and tightens his grip around the necklace in his hand. He thinks about Stiles before everything goes black...

***

Derek's eyes snapped open, quickly sitting up in the tub and splashing water all over the place. Derek climbs out of the tub, soaking wet, as he looks around and finds himself in a huge white room. He spots a huge tree stump in the middle of the room and slowly walks over to it, gently touching the stump until he is flashed into the middle of the forest. He looks around again and notices that it's day time, when he hears a familiar voice, Derek turns and sees Stiles and Scott, the younger versions of Stiles and Scott, leaning down close to the ground. 

"This is where the body was, and that's where I dropped my inhaler," Scott says, searching through the dry leaves. 

"Maybe the killer moved the body?" Stiles says, bending over to try and help Scott. She brushes some of her hair away from her face, giving Derek a clear view.

"I hope he didn't take my inhaler, that thing costs like eighty bucks to replace." Scott says. 

"This is privet property." Derek hears his own voice say, but Scott and Stiles turned away from him to see his other self standing far from them. Derek can see the blush grow on Stiles' face, he always liked it when she blushed. 

"Sorry, man, we didn't know." Stiles says for the both of them and Derek couldn't help but smile at he memory of the first time he meet Stiles. 

Suddenly, the woods are dark and he turns around again to find that he is a the Nemeton and he could see a cellar that Stiles might be in.

***

Derek found himself back under the water again and rushed up to gasp for air. He was soaking wet, as he climbed out of the tub, water dripping to the ground and pooling at his feet. Derek shivers before someone hands him a towel and he turns to see John with the towel in his hand. Derek gratefully accepts the towel and wraps himself in it before turning to Deaton and Isaac who were waiting by the back door. 

"I know where it is now." Derek tells them and Deaton gives him a worried glance. 

"You've been out for a long time, Derek." Deaton informs him and Derek gives him a confused look.

"How long have I been out?" Derek asked.

"Almost twenty-four hours. During that time, Scott's mother and Allison's father have already been taken." Deaton tells Derek and he looks at him in shock. 

"What? No. Then that would mean..." Derek says slowly, feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. No, it can't be. Stiles can't be dead...

"It's not like that, Derek." Deaton is quick to explain, "It would mean that Jennifer may want to sacrifice Stiles as a guardian."

"What?" Derek asked, still confused, "How can Stiles be a guardian?" 

"It's all about being a mate, especially to an Alpha werewolf's mate. They can act as guardians to the pack, like pack mothers, but with a higher purpose. When Jennifer planned on killing her the first time, she noticed Stiles sending out a, what you call, a distress signal to her mate. That's how you knew Stiles was in danger." Deaton explains.

"Then we have to hurry," Derek says, rushing out of the clinic to get back to his loft and change clothes before he went out to find Stiles. 

***

Stiles struggled against her restraints, trying to find a way to get free from the binds. She had been here for nearly two days, and during that time, Jennifer also kidnapped Melissa and Chris Argent. They were down there with her, doing the same thing, but made no progress. Jennifer had them right where she wanted them, so now it was only a matter of time before they were sacrificed. 

"Stiles, it's no use," Melissa says, sounding tired. She hasn't slept well since Jennifer brought her here, and it was easily noticeable in the tone of her voice. 

"The girl's got the spirit," Chris comments, also sounding tired as well. 

"I can't just quit now," Stiles grunts as she tuggs on the rope again, "We have to get out of here."

Before Melissa could reply, the door slams open and Jennifer makes her descent down the wooden stairs. She has a huge smile on her face as she makes her way to Stiles, a knife and more rope in her hands. Jennifer kneels down in front of Stiles, smiling even wider than thought possible.

"It's time," Jennifer tells her before she leans and unties Stiles. Stiles makes a move to punch Jennifer in the face, but Jennifer already held the knife against Stiles' throat. "Don't do anything you'll regret, Stiles."

Stiles stayed still as Jennifer takes the other rope and binds Stiles' hands in front of her, tying it and leaving enough rope for Jennifer to use as a leash. She cuts the rope binding Stiles' legs together and gets up from the floor, leading Stiles out of the cellar. Stiles turns and gives a terrified look to Melissa and Chris before she could no longer see them. Jennifer shuts the door once more, locking it and taking Stiles to the Nemeton.

Stiles struggles in the ropes, hoping she could get them loose, but wasn't very successful. Jennifer stopped, grabbing Stiles by her hair and forcing her to lay over the large stump. She moves and ties Stiles' feet together and attaching the end of the rope to one of the roots on the ground. Jennifer did the same with the rope on Stiles' hands and pulled it until Stiles' arms were above her head, leaving her neck exposed.

"What is this? Indiana Jones?" Stiles scoffed as she struggled in her binds.

"No, this is a special occasion, Stiles. Not many emissaries are used as sacrifices, so it would only be poetic if your death was at the Nemeton." Jennifer says and Stiles huffs in distaste. 

"Wow, do I feel special," Stiles says sarcastically. 

Jennifer ignores the comment, looking up to the sky to see the full moon appear from behind the clouds. She raises the knife high over her head, preparing herself to plung it into Stiles' heart. Stiles begins to struggle even harder, already hearing the Darach's death chant in her ears and sees the gleam of the metal blade being held above her. Stiles could hear her heart racing against her chest, not wanting to face death and closes her eyes as she prepares to scream again.

Before Jennifer could plunge the knife into Stiles, they hear what sounded like an Alpha's roar and Jennifer turns to see Derek and the Sheriff at the edge of the clearing. John pointed his gun at Jennifer and Derek's eyes were glowing brilliantly red. 

"Let my daughter go!" John demands, keeping his gun aimed at her.

Jennifer smirks and plunges the knife into Stiles, causing the girl to scream out in pain. Derek roared in fury and lunged himself at Jennifer, tearing her away from his mate. In a quick swipe, Jennifer's throat was slashed and she went limp underneath him. Derek turned to see John rushing over to Stiles, carefully taking the knife out of her stomach and putting pressure on her wound while she gasps in pain. Derek rushed over, undoing the ropes before taking one of Stiles' cold hands and pressing it to his lips.

"It's okay, Stiles. We're here, you're going to be fine." Derek assured her while he took some of her pain.

"M-Melissa and Argent... in the cellar," Stiles gasped out, a line of blood appearing on her smooth, mole speckled skin.

"Sh, we'll get them out. Just relax and we'll take you to the hospital." Derek whispers, running his hand through her hair to let both him and his wolf know that Stiles was safe now, wounded, but safe.

"You found me, Sourwolf," Stiles breathed, tears brimming her eyes.

"I found you," Derek nodded in agreement, "And I am never going to let you go, as long as you let me stay." Derek leans down and presses a kiss on Stiles' forehead. 

Stiles smiles weakly at him before her eyes flutter close and she is sleeping peacefully. Derek scoops Stiles into his arms, bridal style, before turning to the sheriff.

"Take her to the hospital and I'll free Melissa and Argent," John tells Derek before rushing to the root cellar. 

Derek smiles down at the sleeping girl in his arms before he takes off into the woods and rushes to his waiting car.

***

When Stiles woke up, she found herself in a hospital room, attached to an IV and a heart monitor. She looked around to see Derek sitting in a chair next to the bed, looking like he hasn't left since he got here. Stiles smiled a bit, reaching her hand over to pet Derek's head before he snapped his head up to look at her. Stiles pulled back, a little startled, before resting it on her stomach.

"How long was I out?" Stiles asked Derek and he smiled a little.

"A few days. We stopped the Alphas after Jennifer was killed," Derek tells Stiles.

"Wow..." Stiles says, looking at her hands for a moment before turning back to Derek. "How did you guys find us?" 

"I sort of became a surrogate sacrifice," Derek shrugged and smiled a little.

"Wait, what? What does that mean?" Stiles asked, looking at him in confusion.

"I died in order to find where the Nemeton was." Derek says, taking Stiles' hands in his.

"You died? Just to find me?" Stiles asked, looking at Derek in shock. 

"Of course," Derek replies.

"But, why?" Stiles asked, not believing what she was hearing.

"Because I would do anything for you," Derek brought one of her hands to his lips.

"Because I'm your mate?" Stiles asked him, her heart fluttered in her chest and Derek smiled wide.

"Yes, and I love you." Derek declares. 

"You love me? Since when?" Stiles asked in shock.

"Since the moment you held me up for two hours in the pool while I was paralysed from the waist-down." Derek leans over and presses his lips against Stiles'. She flails in surprise before she relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him much closer to her.

"I love you, too." Stiles says against his lips, not breaking the kiss. 

Derek smiles wide and keeps kissing Stiles. He finally had his mate and be planned to make sure nothing bad ever happened to her ever again.

THE END


End file.
